Whistle
by HerpaDerpMerp
Summary: Seigaku didn't know what hit them when Eiji's childhood friends transferred. Now not only do they have to deal with their new player, the anti-social Ryoma, they had two new 'recruits' with their own idea on how to go about things... Well, at least they had to admit there was never a dull moment. M for language. OCx?. ;D
1. Prologue

**A/N: **_So... i herd u liek Prince of Tennis- /shot._

_Hello and welcome to my first (published) piece of fanfiction! :D Lord knows what direction this thing will go in, or where it came from. Nobody knows. Not even me._

_Anyway, from the next chapter onwards, these author notes will be at the end of the chapter. Keeps things nice and tidy. |D I figured an introduction would be best here, though. I'm a casual writer, so don't expect regular updates. I'll try and write as often as I can, however. :3 One week I might be extremely productive, churning out chapters like nothin' else, the next I might lie about and wonder what my life is coming to, not a chapter in sight. Don't worry about it though. I WILL finish this story. :D_

_I don't own Prince of Tennis. All I lay claim to are my original characters and this story._

_Enjoy~._

* * *

**Prologue**

The room was dark, and pretty cramped. It was difficult to tell what shadows were what - well, until a small 'ping' rang, coupled with a sudden glow lighting up the room. The computer screen flashed dimly as the rushed sound of a keyboard pattered away in the night.

"[You have 1 new message] Open"

Quickly, the pointer ghosted over 'Open' and clicked down lightly.

"_Hoi hoiii~, Mi-chan! ^w^V_

_Sorry it took me so long to get your message, nya~! Tennis has been pretty busy lately, since we've been training hard. We've got the intra-school ranking tournament coming up soon, nyaaa~! I'm so nervous! I hope I win and get picked to be a regular again! ^w^_

_Mi-chan is coming home soon, right? When do you leave England? Is Kyou-chan coming too? OwO I hope so~! Tell Kyou-chan I think he's funny!_"

"Kyou, look, he thinks you're funny." A snigger erupted from the chair facing the screen.

"Heh~. It'll be good to see him again. It's been a while~!" Silvery hair gleamed from the side of the chair, the light from the computer highlighting the outline of a lanky figure.

"_Ma, tell me quickly so I can come meet you when you get here! ^w^ I'm sure everyone would like you!_

_Lots of hugs and glomps!_

_Eiji! ^w^V_

_P.S. You better be ready to learn tennis! \^0^/_"

The two laughed. "He hasn't changed."

"_Eiji-kun,_

_It's okay, I know you've been busy - normally you'd be pestering me to reply all the time! The re-shuffle sounds harsh, though. Gambatte! I'm sure you'll be fine!_

_Yes, we're all coming home. Okaa-san is coming too, so we don't cause too much chaos... ¬n¬ As if I would cause chaos! Kyou, stop laughing, you're the reason why she thinks we're the root of all mayhem! VnV_

_We're leaving tomorrow, actually! It's a long flight though and we get there late at night, so don't worry about coming for us. We can meet you at school when we come in to get our transfer shit sorted. Seigaku, right? We look forward to meeting everyone!_

_Love,_

_Michi and Kyoujin._

_P.S. Nope._"


	2. Butthurt

**Butthurt**

"Kyou... Kyou."

An indiscernable, muffled grumble escaped the cocoon-blanket. Sighing, Michi tried again.

"Kyouuuu. _**Kyou**_!" Finally losing her patience, she smacked the cocoon over the head, eliciting a sharp yelp. "Hurry the fuck up, we're going to school in ten minutes. Get up!"

She wasn't able to make out what Kyou was whimpering other than the words 'Michi' and 'bitch'.

Leaving her twin to fend for himself in his tangled blankets (which, coincidentally, were now on the floor - had she really hit that hard?), Michi sauntered off, heading back to her room.

"Not only do we arrive really fucking late at night, I have to wake him up in the morning. Fucking... mornings..." Grumbling away to herself, she pulled out a tattered pair of faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt. Both were far too big for her, but then again, that was how she liked it. Baggy clothes were just too comfortable to resist! Unlike baka-Kyou and his effeminate love for all tight clothing.

Stupid Kyou.

Scowling to herself, she threw the clothes on along with a random pair of socks - unsurprisingly, they were odd, as usual. Running a hand through her tousled hair, she weaved her fingers through the knots, not bothering to comb it. It was short anyway, and combs were annoying, they made her hair way too puffy and frizzy for her liking. It was soft enough as it was, even if it stuck up awkwardly sometimes.

Staring at it, she pulled at a few of the aforementioned strands. The silvery-blonde colour shone in the streaming rays of sunlight that made it through her blinds. Not even bothering to try and fix it, Michi simply shoved a grey, hooded pullover on (about five sizes too big, of course) and pulled the hood up. Problem solved!

Wandering back outside into the hallway, she stuck her head through Kyou's door. "Kyou... You do realise we have exactly four minutes until we have to leave?"

Kyoujin simply mumbled, his head still buried under his bedsheets while his body stuck out comically in awkward angles, half-exposed.

"Right... Whatever. I'm leaving without you. I hope you get lost." Throwing her hands up in the air, Michi shook her head and left him to fend for himself.

A mumble met her exasperation once again, and with that the scowling girl marched out of their apartment, slamming the door behind her just to spite her twin.

Michi's scowl slowly faded the closer she came to Seishun Gakuen - the pair's new school. It was fairly quiet, since school was in session. Checking the time on her mobile phone, Michi guessed it was almost lunchtime. By the time she got there, the bell would probably be about to ring. Then, she had no doubt that she'd run into Eiji - or at least, someone that might know him.

First, though, she had to get sorted out at the reception.

"'_Seishun Gakuen_', eh?" Michi read aloud.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, it's short - but I couldn't think of a better place to end the chapter due to the scene coming up. The following ones will be longer. 8D This was mainly to introduce Michi. Kyoujin will get his own introduction... You'll see. ._.;;_

_I do hope you like them. They are my prrrrreciousss- /shot._

_Until next time!_

_~HerpaDerpMerp (also known as Aliei)._


End file.
